Maudites guirlandes
by Ma0rie
Summary: Lucy déteste les guirlandes pourtant elles peuvent se montrer très utiles parfois...


Maudites guirlandes.

Elle souffla. Ils étaient rentrés d'une longue mission il y a quelques heures.  
Du coup, on était le 23 décembre au soir et elle était entrain de batailler ferme contre son sapin (d'ailleurs, elle avait bien conscience du miracle que c'était. Trouver un véritable sapin deux jours avant noël!), ses guirlandes et autres décorations couleur or.  
C'était justement ce qu'elle détestait à noël. Les décorations.  
Bref, il était tard et elle était fatiguée mais elle était aussi certaine que Mira lui crèverait les yeux si jamais elle apprenait qu'elle n'avait fait aucune décorations...  
Revenons-en à la mage des étoiles qui était au prise avec une guirlande. La lutte était difficile, chacune refusant catégoriquement de lâchées prise... Mais Lucy fut vite contrainte d'avouer sa défaite, surtout lorsqu'elle se retrouva au sol, toute saucissonnée.  
C'est ainsi que la trouva Grey.  
D'abord, pendant une seconde il s'inquiéta, puis en entendant pester la mage contre sa propre stupidité, explosa d'un rire franc et tonitruant qui effraya et surpris Lucy.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Grey, au lieu de te payer ma tête aide-moi!

Il s'approcha, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres.

-J'suis pas sûr Lu' ! Tu es très drôle comme ça et puis, tu es dans le thème !

-GREY ! Hurla-t-elle si fort que les murs en tremblèrent presque.

-Bien, bien...

Grey la libéra de ses « chaînes » en rigolant alors que Lucy était rouge de honte.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais avec ses guirlandes ? Demanda-t-il quand même lorsqu'il eu terminé de la libérer.

-J'essayais de décorer le sapin que tu vois là !

-HA ! HA ! HA ! Moi je me suis pas embêté comme toi!J'ai créé mon propre sapin !

-Comment ça ?

Le mage tendit sa main vers la blonde et après quelques secondes un mini sapin, décoré, apparut au creux de la paume du jeune homme.

-TADAM ! Fit-il, fier de l'étincelle qu'il avait fait naître dans les grands yeux brun de son amie.

-Tu as tellement de chance Grey !

-Tu veux que je t'en fasse un ?

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la main.

-Non. Toi tu peux le faire parce que tu ne crains pas le froid, mais si un truc comme ça trône au milieu de mon salon, moi je vais mourir de congelé !

Le brun sourit, se passa la main sur la nuque, s'approcha de la blonde et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je pourrais te réchauffer !

Un ange passa. Puis deux.  
La blonde se figea, et arrêta même de respirer.  
Grey lui était surpris par le mutisme de la blonde. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle rougisse, lui en colle une et retourne à son sapin. Pas à ce silence éloquent.  
Mais avant qu'il puisse aller plus loin dans sa pensée, il se fit éjecter à l'autre bout de la pièce par une Lucy rouge carmin qui lui criait des « tu n'es qu'un pervers ! » tout en s'activant autour du petit arbre.  
Lui, qui était étalé sur le lit de la mage se passa une main sur le visage. C'était la Lucy qu'il connaissait.  
Il se releva quelques minutes plus tard et s'approcha de la blonde qui se débattait encore avec une guirlande.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.  
Lucy le considéra pendant quelques temps avant de lui tendre un bout de son objet de torture.

-Au faite, je ne te l'ai pas demandée mais.. Qu'es-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

-Je voulais te voir...

Elle ria et se tourna vers lui.

-On vient de passer trois semaines ensembles Grey.. Et on ne s'est pas vu pendant quoi.. Deux heures ? Trois peut être ?

Il haussa les épaules en terminant d'installer la guirlande maudite.  
Elle lui avait manqué.

-J'aime bien être avec toi, répondit-il, ne souhaitant pas trop embarrasser la mage stellaire.

-Tu aimes bien être avec tout le monde... Sauf Natsu peut être...

-Ouais, j'aime pas trop être avec tête à flamme...

-Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi vous êtes tout le temps en compétition ?

-Bah... J'sais pas vraiment.. Enfin avant ton arrivée c'était la compétition pour la compétition, mais maintenant c'est différent...

Elle stoppa son mouvement et le fixa, sa boule de noël toujours au bout des doigts.

-Qu'est ce que mon arrivée à avoir avec vos bagarres incessante ?

Il se tourna lui aussi vers elle et darda son regard au siens, s'approchant doucement d'elle.  
Lorsque leurs pieds se touchaient il se pencha vers elle et, toujours les yeux dans les yeux lui dit :

-Je suis terriblement jaloux de Natsu.

-Jaloux ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est qu'à Natsu que tu n'as pas ?

Sa réponse fusa immédiatement. Il ne pensa même pas au conséquence.

-Toi.

Un silence pesant s'installa.  
Grey souffla. Il lui avait dit. Du moins, il lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il voulait, maintenant, tout dépendait d'elle.  
Après quelques minutes à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux le mage de glace décida de prendre la parole.

-Écoute, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, mais autant te le dire. Ouais j'suis jaloux du feu-follet, j'aime pas quand il te prend dans ses bras, je déteste vous voir rire tout le temps ensemble et je meurs d'envie de l'butter chaque fois que j'apprends qu'il dors avec toi ! Mais je comprendrais que tu souhaites que nous restions juste amis, comme je te l'ai dis, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi-

Elle l'embrassait.  
Pendant sa tirade le brun n'avait pas remarqué les yeux brillants de la mage, qui, lorsqu'elle en avait eu assez de l'entendre dire des inepties, l'avait fait taire d'un baiser.  
Profond et langoureux.  
Leurs langues se trouvant dans un geste des plus naturels.  
Le brun qui avait immédiatement répondu à sa blonde resserra son étreinte autour de la fine taille de la jeune femme.  
Il la souleva et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.  
Ensuite, pour reprendre son souffle ils se séparèrent et ils se fixèrent.

-Depuis quand... ?

Elle ria, l'embrassa dans le cou en lui susurrant :

-Longtemps, très longtemps...

-Alors comme ça, on est deux.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau alors qu'il la conduisait, doucement mais sûrement jusqu'au lit de la demoiselle.  
Il l'y allongea et la regarda un long moment, cherchant un désaccord dans les yeux noisettes de sa partenaire.  
Pour l'encourager à continuer elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ce qui le fit trembler de la tête au pied.  
Il se jeta sur elle, dévorant chaque partie de son visage, l'embrassant comme si elle était sa seule bouffée d'oxygène.  
Il lui retira son gros pull en laine, alors que ses mains à elle parcourait et découvrait le torse du mage de glace.  
Il plongea sur le cou de la blonde, l'embrassant, le mordillant, y apposant sa marque, d'ailleurs elle se retenait à grande peine de gémir et se tortiller sous le brun.  
Les mains du jeune s'aventurèrent sous le débardeur de la blonde, il lui caressa doucement le ventre, les côtes, alors qu'elle frissonnait un peu plus à chaque touché de son nouvel amant.  
Ennuyé par l'obstacle que représentait le petit débardeur, Grey lui retira et l'envoya immédiatement rejoindre le pull. Le sous-vêtement ivoire de Lucy ne tarda pas à suivre le même chemin.  
Il recula quelques peu, observant la poitrine ronde de la blonde, ses rougeurs dû à sa gêne et à son excitation.  
Elle le voulait, maintenant, et il perdait beaucoup trop de temps à la contempler.

-Grey...

-Tu es si belle Lucy... Tellement...

Il retourna vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement. Sa langue caressa sa jumelle alors que les grandes mains fraîche du brun s'amusaient sur la poitrine pleine de sa maîtresse, lui arrachant des gémissement. Très vite les lèvres de Grey remplacèrent ses mains, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les soupirs de la blonde.  
Lucy glissa ses mains jusqu'au pantalon cargo et le déboutonna, glissant ses doigts sur la virilité tendu du mage, il grogna en collant sa tête contre le cou de la blonde.  
Il se déshabilla complètement, puis l'aida à se débarrasser de son jean et de sa culotte.  
Il l'observa et se jeta encore sur elle, ses mains descendant plus bas, au cœur même de sa féminité, de son intimité.  
Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris alors qu'elle remuait les hanches en murmurant son prénom, réclamant plus.

-Tu es sûre Lucy... ?

Elle releva la tête et le fusilla du regard.

-C'est maintenant que tu émet des doutes ?! Cria-t-elle presque.

Il rit devant l'impatience de la blonde mais s'exécuta et la pénétra d'un mouvement souple. Il grogna de la sentir si étroite et s'activa en elle, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, criant un peu plus à chacun des assaut du brun.  
Lui tremblait et transpirait, accélérant à mesure qu'il sentait le plaisir de la blonde poindre.  
Elle releva les genoux, permettant au brun d'aller plus profondément en elle.  
Elle jouit quelques minutes plus tard et le mage la suivit dans un rugissement de plaisir.  
Il s'effondra sur elle et roula sur le côté l'entraînant avec lui.  
Il l'embrassa sur le front, tendrement et la serra étroitement dans ses bras.  
Elle releva la tête et lui sourit puis son regard se perdit sur un point derrière lui.  
Elle souffla.

-Quoi ? Fit-il.

-Avec tout ça je n'ai pas terminé mon sapin...

Il sourit et se retourna pour voir l'arbre à moitié terminé, les boules dorés et l'amas de quelques guirlandes gisant sur le sol.  
Il sourit, en saisi une et se redressa au dessus de Lucy, la dominant de toute sa taille.

-Que fais-tu ? Rit-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas, saisit ses poignets, les souleva et grâce à la guirlande les lui attacha à la tête de lit.

-Les guirlandes peuvent servir à bien des choses... Fit-il un sourire carnassier au lèvres.

Voilà. Fini. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu...


End file.
